The Grim's Prophecy
by Blackmarch25th
Summary: Drake was sent to Vale for one reason and one reason only. To track do down a girl named Ruby Rose and defeat her. He has been enrolled at Beacon Academy to help find. Little does he know he'll need her help to stop the Grimm's prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

When man steps on to the land that is not of his own darkness shall fall. It is the one clothed in blood, the scarred wolf, and their followers that man will put their faith in. If they shall fail all is lost.

– The Grim's Prophesy

Welcome to Beacon

As the air ship pierced throw the sky, Drake adjusted himself in his seat and looked outside the window. The kingdom of Vale was just on the horizon. As Drake was looking the pilot's voice echoed in the aircraft from the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, please move back to your seats and fasten your seat belts. We will be arriving at Vale shortly."

Drake did as the pilot said and buckled his seat belt. "Okay spill it," Said Drake's friend Marco who'd been so quiet that Drake thought that he was asleep.

"Spill what?" Drake asked.

"Your father would have never let you go to school to become a hunter. I know how he is. I want to know; how the hell you did convene him." Marco was right, Drake's father would had never let him enter into hunting school. Not until a few weeks ago. Drake took a deep breath and then started his explanation.

A few weeks ago

Drake couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father said he was going to let him enlist into a school for hunters and huntresses. It was out of the blue, so unsuspected that his brain was still processing it. Finally, after all this time his effort paid off.

"Drake," said his father. "Wake up, I said 'you're going to hunting school.'" Drake looked at his father's face to see if he was joking. Drake had gotten most of his features from his father; his black hair, and a good strong build. All accept a scar on the left side of his mouth. Which he got it from a small Beowolf.

"I… I heard," Drake said. "I thought you said hunting schools were inferior to traditional hunting teachings." Drake said mockingly.

"They still are." Drake's father took a deep breath. "You will be enrolled at Beacon academy." Drake didn't really care which school he went to. Just that he would receive formal hunting training. "I will allow you to receive schooling under one condition." Drake knew this condition would have to be met. His father; Ruskin was a traditional hunter. He believed that hunting was to be taught from parent to child. It may be an outdated way of teaching, but Drake was still a good hunter.

"What is it? Kill a Death stalker, pull of all feathers of a Nevermore, mud wrestle a Boarbatusk, I'll even ride an Ursa."

"There is someone I need you to defeat. Her name is Ruby Rose."

Present day

"Your dad is insane," Marco said. The entire time Drake was explaining both of the young hunter had gotten off the air ship and into the terminal. They were now collecting their luggage. After that they were supposed to meet someone from Beacon.

"No shit," Drake answered. He was tired of his father. Why couldn't let what happen with Summer Rose past. It was more than ten years ago. **It could be worse**. Drake thought. **I could have to kill her**. He actual felt sorry for her. To be punished for what her mother did.

"What do you know about her?"

"She's talented, she skipped two years at Signal academy then entered Beacon and I love this most of all, her semblance is speed. Just like mine, so now Dad thinks its fate that me and her fight."

"Fated. Wow. Do you know what she looks like?" Drake told him that his father didn't tell him what she looked like. He also said that Drake is training to be a hunter, so I should hunt on me own. "Again, your dad is insane."

"Again, no shit." Drake and Marco waited for moment for their luggage. They didn't see their luggage once. What they saw was other people's luggage. Drake then Suspected that their luggage was misplace or stolen. "Okay, where's our stuff. I'm not joking, I put Black Jack in there. My Dad will never let me hear the end of it if I lose it."

"Excuse me, Drake Still, Marco Kilt," Said someone behind them. Both Drake and Marco turned to see a middle age woman with long blond hair. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a black skirt, a cape that was purple inside and black outside, and a riding crop tucked in her right boot.

"Yes," Both of the boys said.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," She said. "You will call me Ms. Goodwitch. I am a representative for Beacon. Please don't worry about your luggage, it is already in the car. Please follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the academy wasn't long. Drake got to see some of Vale which was nice. Ms. Goodwitch said that students were allowed to enter in to the city on weekends. Drake then silently made plans to look around the city the following weekend.

In no time at all, the car drove through the gates of Beacon Academy. Drake and Marco were then one step closer to becoming Beacon students. The car stopped at the main entrance of the school and Drake, Marco, and Glyda Goodwitch stepped out of the car. "Now follow me, so I can take you to Ozpin. Don't worry about your bags, they will be in your room when you get there."

As the three of them walked through the campus, Drake saw a small handful of students while walking across the campus. They all seemed to be wearing the beacon school uniform and most also had their weapons on them. He even saw a few Faunus among them.

"I hope the diversity of the students here doesn't bother the both of you." Ms. Goodwhich said abruptly.

"N… Never," Drake said. Drake never had anything against Faunus. He did know about certain groups that oppose Faunus and a course of infamous The White Fang.

"None here too," Marco said. "Anyone who does deserves to get hit in the head with a rusted pipe." Drake was surprised by what Marco had said. He never talked that way around Drake before. Maybe something happened to him during his time at Haven Academy.

"Well you will treat the entire student body as you'd what to be treated." Ms. Goodwitch said ending the conversation. It took them about twenty minutes to get Ozpin's office from where they were. When they got there Ms. Goodwitch poked her head into the office and announced Drake's and Marco's arrival. "You both may enter." She said to the boys and left their sites.

Drake and Marco walk into the office, both were uncertain if the other was as nervous as himself. "Please the both you, sit." Ozpin said, while his calm voice echoing throughout the office. The two hunters walked to one of the two chairs that sat in front of Ozpin's desk, Drake took the one on the right side while Marco took the one on the left side. "Drake Still; height; six foot, age 17, hair; black, eyes; blue, weapon; Black Jack, no formal hunting training. Marco Kilt; height; six two, age 17, hair; brown, eyes; green, weapon; Witch Hunter, half a semester worth of hunting training at Haven." Ozpin said reading from the boy records. "Is there anything the both of you like to add?"

"No," both of them said.

"Good, as for your team." Drake heard of the teams in hunting were broken down to a four member team and each academy had their own way of assembling teams. "Your team will not be assembled the same way as the others. But don't worry the both of you will not be made into a two man team. There are some teams that don't have… good chemistry. Two members from a different team will moved into yours, in the hopes that this will make a better team. Your team name will be DIMN. Drake Still, you will be the team leader."

"Th… thank you," Drake said.

Ozpin put his hand up to silence Drake. "We are not done yet." Ozpin turned his head to Marco. "Would you please give me and Mr. Still some privacy to talk?" Marco quickly moved out of the room and into the hallway where he waited.

During the time it took Marco to exit the office, I gave myself a moment to analyze Ozpin. His hair was gray, which said that Ozpin was often over worked with his position in the school. He was mostly dressed in green clothes; which were a suit and scarf. He was also wearing a pair of glasses. Often at times Ozpin toke spins of what Drake guest was coffee, out of a mug with the school's symbol on it.

"So tell me Drake," Ozpin said breaking the silence of the room. "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" I asked Ozpin. "I… I'm here to be a hunter." Drake knew that this wasn't going to satisfy Ozpin.

"Your father is a well-known hunter. One of the things well-known about him is his view on hunting school. He was very… outspoken about it.

Drake inhaled some air for the explanation. "My father holds our family tradition very close. Hunters often challenged him to shut him up about it. All of them lost against him, except one person. A huntress named Summer Rose." The mention of the name Summer Rose seemed to stir something in Ozpin. Did he know her? "Being beaten changed him. He always thought of that dual; thinking of how he could have beaten her, dreaming of challenging her again. It all stopped after he gotten word of her death. Hearing that she had fallen on a hunt was almost good enough as beating her in a dual, but of course he still thought of when Summer beat him.

"Recently he has heard of girl here; a Ruby Rose. My father believes that she is Summer's only daughter. He believes that if I defeat her then our family will restore some sort of honor. I have to do this to be in this school."

Drake couldn't imagine what Ozpin was going to do. The entire time Drake was talking he only looked at the cup thinking. Once he looked up, he saw that Ozpin still had his unexceptional face still on. Ozpin drank for his coffee mug, which seemed to annoy Drake.

 **Say something dammit.** Drake thought to himself. Almost as if Ozpin knew what Drake was thinking, he finally said something. "What… do you think of it?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think about, your father sending you off to finish something he started?"

"I think it's stupid," Drake said looking at Ozpin this time. Unlike what he told Ozpin, before he wasn't ashamed. "What happened that day was his fault and he should let it go. I also want to say I wish no ill harm to this girl."

"Good to hear." Ozpin put down his coffee mug, which Drake read as Ozpin being serous. "Please know Drake that once someone is enrolled to my school they are under my protection." Drake's heart started to beat faster. After telling Ozpin the truth he was he going to kick him out of Beacon just like that. "Now so are you." Drake then grew a slight hatred for Ozpin. He thought he wasn't going into Beacon for a moment. He could hear his father telling Drake how he failed him. "In a few mouths there will be a torment among the leaders of the first year groups. You will deal with this then." Ozpin picked up his coffee and drank from it. "You may be excuse." And with that Drake left the room and made his way to his dorm room.

Using the scroll, Drake found his and his team's dorm room. This was where Drake, Marco, and the other two teams would sleep. Drake opened the door and saw two people in the room. The first was Marco who was putting away his clothes and equipment. The second, Drake suspected was one of the Teammates that will be on Drake's team.

"He said his name is Izaak," Marco said while putting his socks in his dower. "He won't say anything else. The other guy is in the shower, haven't seen him yet."

Drake looked over to Izaak who didn't look like a hunter. For one he was very pale a sign that he didn't go outside very much. He also looked too thin to be a hunter. If Drake had to place him at a height it would be at five and a half feet tall. How could someone like him get into Beacon? It looked like he couldn't go against a baby Ursa.

Isaak was using a computer typing something fast; the quick movement of Isaak's fingers showed the experience he had on using the computers. Any attempt on talking to him would go to nothing, since Isaak had headphones playing loud music.

Drake went to unpacking his things like Marco. When he was done with all of his clothes he looked at his weapon; Black Jack. A wave of relief washed over him once he saw that the duel swords that doubled as duel pistols. There was a small narrow gap in the blades that started from the barrel of the gun to the tip of the blade. After Drake examined his weapon, he concluded that Black Jack was still good.

Drake then thought that he should also know how his teammates hunt and what equipment they use. Drake knew Marco's already. Like Drake's weapons Marco's used duel weaponry, except that Marco used two tomahawks instead of using swords. When Marco put the two together they both became a double barrel shotgun.

Drake got up and walked to Izaak, who was still on his computer. What is he doing? Drake thought to himself. Drake waved his hand between the space of the computer and Izaak. The typing stopped and Izaak's attention was moved from the computer to Drake. "So you're the new leader?" Izaak asked, as he pause the music and removed the headphones.

"Yea, mind telling me about yourself," Drake told him.

"Name's; Izaak Martin, any questions about grim and dust I'm your man."

"That's great, what type of weapons do you use?"

"A small cross bow I call "Slinger", it fires my dust."

"Good, my name is Drake Still."

"Wait, Still? You're that nut case Ruskin Still's son"

 **Dammit Dad,** Drake thought. **Your idiotic perception precedes you.** "Yea, he finally looked past his beliefs and let me come here. Any ways, I look forward on working with you and your partner." Drake thought that letting more people know that he came to Beacon to beat up a little girl would complicate things even more, so he kept his mouth shut about it.

"We'll see about that."

"What?" Drake was a little confusing he thought that things were going at least a little okay. A moment later the door leading to the hallway was opened and someone stepped through the door. Drake turned and saw the fourth and last member of the team.

What shocked Drake the most of seeing his fourth teammate was that, it was a girl. The second was that she was a Faunus, a bear Faunus to be exact. She was a little smaller then Drake, but taller than Izaak. Her hair was a chestnut color and barely extended to the back of her neck. There were a second set of bear bears sat on the top of her head.

"What?" Said the Faunus in an aggravated tone.

Drake thought cautiously on what to do. Without a word Drake walked up to her. Once he was in arms reach of her he stopped walking and asked her questions. "What's your name?"

The Faunus didn't immediately tell Drake her name. She looked towards Izaak. He also didn't say anything only nod his head. "My name Nicky Thomson," She said.

"What's your weapon?"

"Bear Claw, they're two gantlets that I use to slash and hit things." After that Drake was satisfied with her and stuck out his hand to her.

"Welcome to the team." Nicky looked at Drakes hand with a worried expression on her face. **Does she think I'm in one of those Faunus hating groups?** "You don't have to worry about us. We don't hate Faunus. Like Marco here said, 'Anyone who does deserves to get hit in the head with a rusted pipe', isn't that right Marco?" Drake waited for a minute for Marco to answer him, but was meat with an awkward silence. "Marco?" Drake turned to see his friend listening to music on his scroll with ear buds in his ears. "Marco!" Drake shouted at his friend.

It was apparent to Drake that yelling was going to get him anywhere so he grabbed the pillow off his bed and threw it at Marco. "Hey," Marco said pulling out one of the ear buds. "What?"

"Marco says hi to Nicky. She's on you our team. Apparently teams are co-ed."

"Hey," Marco said while waving his hand.

"Hey," Nicky said sounding uncertain. She quickly walked past the two hunters and sat on the bed next to Izaak's bed. She picked up a text book next to the bed and studied. There was again an uncomfortable silence.

"So Drake," Izaak said breaking the silence. "Did Ozpin give you our new team name?"

"We're team DIMN."


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies for the shortness of the first enter.

* * *

The ride to the academy wasn't long. Drake got to see some of Vale which was nice. Ms. Goodwitch said that students were allowed to enter in to the city on weekends. Drake then silently made plans to look around the city the following weekend.

In no time at all, the car drove through the gates of Beacon Academy. Drake and Marco were then one step closer to becoming Beacon students. The car stopped at the main entrance of the school and Drake, Marco, and Glyda Goodwitch stepped out of the car. "Now follow me, so I can take you to Ozpin. Don't worry about your bags, they will be in your room when you get there."

As the three of them walked through the campus, Drake saw a small handful of students while walking across the campus. They all seemed to be wearing the beacon school uniform and most also had their weapons on them. He even saw a few Faunus among them.

"I hope the diversity of the students here doesn't bother the both of you." Ms. Goodwhich said abruptly.

"N… Never," Drake said. Drake never had anything against Faunus. He did know about certain groups that oppose Faunus and a course of infamous The White Fang.

"None here too," Marco said. "Anyone who does deserves to get hit in the head with a rusted pipe." Drake was surprised by what Marco had said. He never talked that way around Drake before. Maybe something happened to him during his time at Haven Academy.

"Well you will treat the entire student body as you'd what to be treated." Ms. Goodwitch said ending the conversation. It took them about twenty minutes to get Ozpin's office from where they were. When they got there Ms. Goodwitch poked her head into the office and announced Drake's and Marco's arrival. "You both may enter." She said to the boys and left their sites.

Drake and Marco walk into the office, both were uncertain if the other was as nervous as himself. "Please the both you, sit." Ozpin said, while his calm voice echoing throughout the office. The two hunters walked to one of the two chairs that sat in front of Ozpin's desk, Drake took the one on the right side while Marco took the one on the left side. "Drake Still; height; six foot, age 17, hair; black, eyes; blue, weapon; Black Jack, no formal hunting training. Marco Kilt; height; six two, age 17, hair; brown, eyes; green, weapon; Witch Hunter, half a semester worth of hunting training at Haven." Ozpin said reading from the boy records. "Is there anything the both of you like to add?"

"No," both of them said.

"Good, as for your team." Drake heard of the teams in hunting were broken down to a four member team and each academy had their own way of assembling teams. "Your team will not be assembled the same way as the others. But don't worry the both of you will not be made into a two man team. There are some teams that don't have… good chemistry. Two members from a different team will moved into yours, in the hopes that this will make a better team. Your team name will be DIMN. Drake Still, you will be the team leader."

"Th… thank you," Drake said.

Ozpin put his hand up to silence Drake. "We are not done yet." Ozpin turned his head to Marco. "Would you please give me and Mr. Still some privacy to talk?" Marco quickly moved out of the room and into the hallway where he waited.

During the time it took Marco to exit the office, I gave myself a moment to analyze Ozpin. His hair was gray, which said that Ozpin was often over worked with his position in the school. He was mostly dressed in green clothes; which were a suit and scarf. He was also wearing a pair of glasses. Often at times Ozpin toke spins of what Drake guest was coffee, out of a mug with the school's symbol on it.

"So tell me Drake," Ozpin said breaking the silence of the room. "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" I asked Ozpin. "I… I'm here to be a hunter." Drake knew that this wasn't going to satisfy Ozpin.

"Your father is a well-known hunter. One of the things well-known about him is his view on hunting school. He was very… outspoken about it.

Drake inhaled some air for the explanation. "My father holds our family tradition very close. Hunters often challenged him to shut him up about it. All of them lost against him, except one person. A huntress named Summer Rose." The mention of the name Summer Rose seemed to stir something in Ozpin. Did he know her? "Being beaten changed him. He always thought of that dual; thinking of how he could have beaten her, dreaming of challenging her again. It all stopped after he gotten word of her death. Hearing that she had fallen on a hunt was almost good enough as beating her in a dual, but of course he still thought of when Summer beat him.

"Recently he has heard of girl here; a Ruby Rose. My father believes that she is Summer's only daughter. He believes that if I defeat her then our family will restore some sort of honor. I have to do this to be in this school."

Drake couldn't imagine what Ozpin was going to do. The entire time Drake was talking he only looked at the cup thinking. Once he looked up, he saw that Ozpin still had his unexceptional face still on. Ozpin drank for his coffee mug, which seemed to annoy Drake.

 **Say something dammit.** Drake thought to himself. Almost as if Ozpin knew what Drake was thinking, he finally said something. "What… do you think of it?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think about, your father sending you off to finish something he started?"

"I think it's stupid," Drake said looking at Ozpin this time. Unlike what he told Ozpin, before he wasn't ashamed. "What happened that day was his fault and he should let it go. I also want to say I wish no ill harm to this girl."

"Good to hear." Ozpin put down his coffee mug, which Drake read as Ozpin being serous. "Please know Drake that once someone is enrolled to my school they are under my protection." Drake's heart started to beat faster. After telling Ozpin the truth he was he going to kick him out of Beacon just like that. "Now so are you." Drake then grew a slight hatred for Ozpin. He thought he wasn't going into Beacon for a moment. He could hear his father telling Drake how he failed him. "In a few mouths there will be a torment among the leaders of the first year groups. You will deal with this then." Ozpin picked up his coffee and drank from it. "You may be excuse." And with that Drake left the room and made his way to his dorm room.

Using the scroll, Drake found his and his team's dorm room. This was where Drake, Marco, and the other two teams would sleep. Drake opened the door and saw two people in the room. The first was Marco who was putting away his clothes and equipment. The second, Drake suspected was one of the Teammates that will be on Drake's team.

"He said his name is Izaak," Marco said while putting his socks in his dower. "He won't say anything else. The other guy is in the shower, haven't seen him yet."

Drake looked over to Izaak who didn't look like a hunter. For one he was very pale a sign that he didn't go outside very much. He also looked too thin to be a hunter. If Drake had to place him at a height it would be at five and a half feet tall. How could someone like him get into Beacon? It looked like he couldn't go against a baby Ursa.

Isaak was using a computer typing something fast; the quick movement of Isaak's fingers showed the experience he had on using the computers. Any attempt on talking to him would go to nothing, since Isaak had headphones playing loud music.

Drake went to unpacking his things like Marco. When he was done with all of his clothes he looked at his weapon; Black Jack. A wave of relief washed over him once he saw that the duel swords that doubled as duel pistols. There was a small narrow gap in the blades that started from the barrel of the gun to the tip of the blade. After Drake examined his weapon, he concluded that Black Jack was still good.

Drake then thought that he should also know how his teammates hunt and what equipment they use. Drake knew Marco's already. Like Drake's weapons Marco's used duel weaponry, except that Marco used two tomahawks instead of using swords. When Marco put the two together they both became a double barrel shotgun.

Drake got up and walked to Izaak, who was still on his computer. What is he doing? Drake thought to himself. Drake waved his hand between the space of the computer and Izaak. The typing stopped and Izaak's attention was moved from the computer to Drake. "So you're the new leader?" Izaak asked, as he pause the music and removed the headphones.

"Yea, mind telling me about yourself," Drake told him.

"Name's; Izaak Martin, any questions about grim and dust I'm your man."

"That's great, what type of weapons do you use?"

"A small cross bow I call "Slinger", it fires my dust."

"Good, my name is Drake Still."

"Wait, Still? You're that nut case Ruskin Still's son"

 **Dammit Dad,** Drake thought. **Your idiotic perception precedes you.** "Yea, he finally looked past his beliefs and let me come here. Any ways, I look forward on working with you and your partner." Drake thought that letting more people know that he came to Beacon to beat up a little girl would complicate things even more, so he kept his mouth shut about it.

"We'll see about that."

"What?" Drake was a little confusing he thought that things were going at least a little okay. A moment later the door leading to the hallway was opened and someone stepped through the door. Drake turned and saw the fourth and last member of the team.

What shocked Drake the most of seeing his fourth teammate was that, it was a girl. The second was that she was a Faunus, a bear Faunus to be exact. She was a little smaller then Drake, but taller than Izaak. Her hair was a chestnut color and barely extended to the back of her neck. There were a second set of bear bears sat on the top of her head.

"What?" Said the Faunus in an aggravated tone.

Drake thought cautiously on what to do. Without a word Drake walked up to her. Once he was in arms reach of her he stopped walking and asked her questions. "What's your name?"

The Faunus didn't immediately tell Drake her name. She looked towards Izaak. He also didn't say anything only nod his head. "My name Nicky Thomson," She said.

"What's your weapon?"

"Bear Claw, they're two gantlets that I use to slash and hit things." After that Drake was satisfied with her and stuck out his hand to her.

"Welcome to the team." Nicky looked at Drakes hand with a worried expression on her face. **Does she think I'm in one of those Faunus hating groups?** "You don't have to worry about us. We don't hate Faunus. Like Marco here said, 'Anyone who does deserves to get hit in the head with a rusted pipe', isn't that right Marco?" Drake waited for a minute for Marco to answer him, but was meat with an awkward silence. "Marco?" Drake turned to see his friend listening to music on his scroll with ear buds in his ears. "Marco!" Drake shouted at his friend.

It was apparent to Drake that yelling was going to get him anywhere so he grabbed the pillow off his bed and threw it at Marco. "Hey," Marco said pulling out one of the ear buds. "What?"

"Marco says hi to Nicky. She's on you our team. Apparently teams are co-ed."

"Hey," Marco said while waving his hand.

"Hey," Nicky said sounding uncertain. She quickly walked past the two hunters and sat on the bed next to Izaak's bed. She picked up a text book next to the bed and studied. There was again an uncomfortable silence.

"So Drake," Izaak said breaking the silence. "Did Ozpin give you our new team name?"

"We're team DIMN."

* * *

(Author's note) first DIMN is pronounced like diamond. Second if you find anythings that is confusing or if you see a problem with something then leave something in the review and I'll do my best to answer it. And thank you to Nik41 for letting me know that I spelled Prophecy wrong.


End file.
